


Near to you

by thetraveler



Category: Death Note
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetraveler/pseuds/thetraveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near displays a side unknown to  himself when he's with you. Oneshot from reader's perspective. NearxReader. Rated T because I'm paranoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near to you

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hiya! This is one of my first fics, and yeah, I hope it pleases you! Just so you know, I put Near as being about 17 in this, maybe 18. Cheers!

The young man who called himself Near was about the only one who appreciated you, of that group. You brought him weekly deliveries of legos, dice, and poker chips, which seemed trivial, but the silver-haired boy thought the world of you for it.  
Which is why he invited you to his house for a game of cards.

It would've been rude for you not to accept, so of course you told him to count on your being there. The next you saw of him, he was standing at his front door, welcoming you in, still wearing his usual white dress shirt and slacks. You shuffled in behind him and followed him into his small, but tasteful kitchen. He looked innocently at his stockinged feet, ever twirling that lock of hair around his finger.  
"So, shall we play then?" you questioned him with a smile. He looked up, blushing slightly, and said in a quiet voice, "I know a good one..." before running out of the room and up the stairs. After a few minutes of waiting, you follow him cautiously up, curious at what's taking him so long. What you find suprises you greatly.

You open the first door you come across, and as it creaks open, Near is revealed sitting on the bed, a strange new glint in his eye. He looks frightened, but determined. "C-c'mon!" he beckons, "play with me."

At first, you are taken aback; does he want you to...? now? Your face molds itself into a confused expression, and the lad, at you apprehension, stands and approaches you. Your colliding thoughts vanish as he gently takes your face in one hand and brings it gingerly to his own, pausing momentarily before pressing his soft lips to yours. An arm snakes around your waist, and he moves his other hand from your cheek to the back of your head, stroking the back of your neck carefully. You respond by kissing back, and weaving your fingers through his curly white hair. God, it feels amazing to have him so near. He's a suprisingly good kisser for being so antisocial. When you come up for air, he grins and moves away, falling back into the bed. By now, he's got you under his spell, so you lay next to him, snuggling into his shoulder. Near's warm breath rains down on the top of your head, letting you know he's still there. "Did you know," he mutters, "I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever met?" Your face goes scarlet under his praise. "I liked you from the start," he continues, "but I was never brave enough to ask until now." He plants a soft kiss on the crown of your head and you make a contented noise, not wanting to say anything, just wanting to feel everything. You lay like that for a long while, eventually falling asleep like that, waking up in the comfort of each other's arms.


End file.
